


10% Potential

by Tilly



Series: Zoids Drabbles [4]
Category: Zoids
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Leon discuss potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10% Potential

**Author's Note:**

> I told [halfeatenmoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/) I'd do this...ages and ages ago. So here it is now!

Jack watched Leon's eyes for potential tells. "Our potential relationship has quite the potential to be mutually beneficial."

"Indeed. Our Zoids are renowned for their potential agility, but true possibility lies in our own potential." Leon remained stoic, stroking a chip like one might potentially stroke a lover. "Which, like the money we will potentially earn, may prove infinite."

"You underestimate my affection for cash," Jack replied, but his lips twitched in a potential smile.

Bit, potentially the worst poker face (and player) at the table, squirmed in his seat. "Quit talking potential and do it already. Bet, I mean."


End file.
